I Think I Love You
by ohsnapitzlena
Summary: Emily finally finds her talent, and moves to LA to fulfill her dreams.. but why does Alison come with? Cat and Robbie are finally coming together, but will something stop it? Not a fan of Emison but you like Cabbie or vice versa? Read it anyway!
1. Well, hey!

More whistling. The wind's been blowing for hours. I can't complain. The trees swayed beautifully side to side; the leaves rustling and the wind whistling being the only sounds filling my room. It was really quiet. Maybe a little too quiet? My mother was asleep in the room down the hall with my dad. He usually snores really loudly, but for some reason, he wasn't tonight. Maybe that's why it's so quiet. Or maybe-

_What was that?_

My eyes darted to the window behind my desk. The lights were all off. I couldn't see anything. I stood from my spot on the window seat and walked to the window.

Nothing. No one.

"It was just a branch" I whispered, reassuring myself.

I started back for the window seat, when I heard it again. I could feel it.. Someone was there. Outside my window.

_Alison?_

What was she doing here?

I walked to my window, moved the desk a little and opened the window. The blonde climbed over the window and into the room.

"Ali?" I was so confused. Why the hell was she in my window at 2AM?

"Uh, hey."

"Can I uh, help.. you with something?" I tried to sound as nice as I could.

...

You could literally feel the awkward in the air.

...

Alison finally broke the silence.

"Look, there's something I really need to tell you."

I looked dead into her eyes.

The possibilities of what she could say raced through my mind.

I couldn't move.

"Em.. I've been hiding this for so, so long and I just.." she cried softly.

She looked like an angel.

A perfect, beautiful little angle standing right in front of me.

"I-" Ali staggered.

"Shh.. it's okay. You're alright." I said, bringing her to my bed.

She sat on the edge of my bed, slowly weeping.

"Ali, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I said.

"Emily, I-" she paused.

The room went silent. No wind, no rustling. Nothing. Just silence.

"I.. love you."

...

_Did she just.._

My face twisted in confusion. Then I could feel my cheeks heat up. I didn't have to see them to know they were bright pink.

"I should go.. I'm sorry for dropping that on you. I was just-"

I cut her off. "Ali, please.. Sit back down.."

She looked at me, tears stuck in her eyes.

"I tried so, so hard not to feel like this. I dated tons of boys but none of them were right."

She paused again.

"But then.." she laughed a little. "There you were. Standing there.. Being perfect."

She ran her fingers through my hair.

"Your beautiful hair on your shoulders.. and your big, brown eyes staring at me. Your complexion the most perfect shade of tan anyone's ever seen.."

I turned my head and smiled, trying so hard not to scream.

"I just couldn't. It became so, so hard to stay away from you. To keep it locked up inside of me. So here I am. I'm not afraid to say it anymore." She stood from the bed and faced me. "I love you Emily Fields!" She realized how loud she'd been and sat back down on the bed. "I.. I love you."

I didn't know what to do, or say. The girl I've loved since, I can't even remember when, just told me she feels the exact same way. There was only one thing I knew to do.

_Just do it._

I leaned over and kissed her.. Alison was thrown off guard, I could feel it. She tensed, then relaxed just as fast as she tensed. I pulled away from her, staring into her eyes.

"Does that mean you love me too?" she asked.

I smiled. "Come on, you look like you need some sleep."

I pulled the covers down on my bed. She crawled in and turned on her side. I pulled the covers over her and tucked her in. She stopped me before I could leave.

"Emily..?" she asked.

"Mhmm?" I replied as sweetly as I could.

"Goodnight." she said with a smile. I love that smile so much.

"Goodnight, love." I said. I walked to the window seat and laid down, pulling a nearby blanket onto me.

Next thing I knew, the world was quiet once again.

* * *

_Hi loves! So basically, this story is an Emison/Cabbie crossover. This chapter was the Emison side of the story, the next being the Cabbie side. Don't worry, it gets much better. I hope you like it! leave me some reviews and give me your ideas or thoughts. I really appreciate them. Enjoy!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, the names Emily Fields or Alison DiLaurentis, Victorious, or the names Robbie Shapiro and Cat Valentine. Everything belongs to their rightful owners._


	2. Would You Be Mine?

Chapter 2

_Knock, Knock, Knock!_

My entire body is shaking.. Why am I so nervous?! I mean, it's only-

"Robbiee!" yelled a very energetic Cat.

"Well, hello there!" I said in the goofiest voice I could make.

"Come in!" she said.

I walked awkwardly into the room and sat on her couch.

"Hey, Cat?"

"Mhhm?" she asked, bouncing up and down as she spoke.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah! Of course, Robbie!" she said, still very energetic.

"Uh, can we not do this here though?"

Cat's mood seemed to dampen a little.

"Robbie, what's wrong?" she asked. "Did I do something?"

I stood from the couch and rushed to her, gently placing my arms around her. I looked at her. Her beautiful face was makeup-less. Yet she still looked stunning.

"No, no, Cat, it's not you! I'm fine, I promise!"

Her face brightened to normal. I expected her to pull away and start bouncing again.

But she didn't. She stood there with me. My arms wrapped around her petite body.

"Where should we go?" she asked, her voice delicate.

"Anywhere quiet." I replied. It felt so good to have Cat in my arms.

"Come on, we can talk in my room." She pulled away from the hug and took my hand, dragging me up the stairs.

_Up, up, up._

And in a moment, we were inside her bedroom.

"So, what's up Robbie?" she asked.

I looked her up and down, taking in everything about the moment. She was wearing dark purple sweats, a baggy white shirt hanging on only one shoulder. Her hair was down, and pin straight, the way I like it. She didn't have to be wearing skin-tight jeans or a flashy shirt to be beautiful. She's perfect being herself.

"I don't wanna be like those cheesy romance books and movies where they take forever to get their point across so… Cat, I've been thinking a lot and when I think of you.. what I feel is so much more than just a crush. It's love, Cat. I love you, and I want to be with you."

Cat looked stunned.. Her eyes welled up with tears.

_Oh my God.. What did I just do?_

"Robbie.. I didn't know you felt that way" she started.

So many tears fell from her eyes. I was going to back away, but before I could go anywhere, she touched my arm.

"I didn't know how to tell you before. I figured you could see it in my eyes when you talked to me or-or told me a joke.. The day you sang the song to me.. You didn't notice.. You never did. I thought, 'Maybe he doesn't feel the same way. That's why he hasn't noticed.' I almost gave up trying. But now.." she cried.

I wrapped my arms around her again.

She spoke softly, but clearly.

"I love you too, Robbie."

I let go of her slowly and kissed her gently on the forehead. I took her hand from her, and knelt to the ground.

"Caterina Valentine?" I said.

_Her name is so beautiful. It fits her perfectly. It's soft, subtle. Just like her._

"Yes, Robbie?" she replied.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

There was a pause.

"Of course I will." She smiled.

I stood, grabbing her once more. I lifted her in my arms and spun her around, kissing her as we moved.

_That couldn't have gone more perfectly._


	3. I Promise I Love You

_Hii everyone! This chapter is written in Alison's POV. The chapters are going to do that. Chapter 1 was Emily, then Robbie, now Ali, next Cat, then back to Emily, and so on.. I hope.. haha.. I'll write who's POV it is at the top from now on. Enjoy!_

* * *

_It's Wednesday. Over 3 days.. Is she mad at me or something? … Why would she be mad? I didn't do anything to hurt her. I never would._

_Oh.. There's Emily, looking more perfect than ever. Her hair cascaded beautifully down her back, her eyes shining in the sun._

_Cascaded? Since when do I use words like cascaded?! This is becoming too much like a romance novel._

My thoughts were interrupted by Emily.

"Hi cupcake." She said.

"Hi angel." I replied.

Those were our pet names for each other. Not much, but enough.

"So, are we still on for studying later?" she asked.

"Yeah! Rosewood library, right?" I asked.

"Mhmm!" she said.

There was a bit of an awkward pause.

"So.. later then?" I said. I felt really awkward for some reason.

"Mhmm." She smiled. "See you later!" she said.

She turned her back and walked away, going into the school. I stared until I couldn't see her anymore, then walked into the school myself.

Time for a long, long day of classes.

* * *

"Hi cupcake!" Emily said. She was so excited! I love it when she's excited! She's more fun.

"Hi angel!" I replied.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah! To the library! Very exciting!" I said. I tried to make the tone in my voice seem sarcastic.

Emily giggled as she spoke, "Come on, let's go!"

She grabbed my hand and dragged me to her car. I sat in the passenger seat and took off my bookag, throwing it in the back seat. I reached over and buckled my seatbelt.

"So, what are we studying tonight exactly?"

"Uh, math I think?" she relpied.

_Math! I'm great at math!_

"Oh, alright cool" I replied.

I was trying so hard to stay cool. Everything about Emily made me nervous. I always felt like I wasn't good enough for her. That's why I always shot her down. I thought she was just playing with me. My palms were sweating so much; my entire body shaking.

"So, are you gonna start the car or what?" I said.

"Oh!" Emily laughed. "Sorry!"

"No, no, don't apologize!" I laughed.

She started up the car, and next thing I knew, we were off.

Rosewood library really wasn't far.

I'd say 5 miles, give or take a mile.

We were there in less than 10 minutes.

I unbuckled myself and hopped out of the car.

I waited until Emily was by my side to start walking.

When we got to the door, I reached my hard out to grab Emily's, then quickly pulled it back.

I wanted to keep this relationship somewhat private, at least for a little bit.

Of course, Aria, Hanna, and Spencer would know too.

We walked into the library together, and immediately went to the back and sat at a far table.

"So, I'm not all that sure how to do this math homework.." Emily said, reaching into her backpack and pulling out her textbook.

She opened it to a page, and showed me the problems. I studied them for a few minutes, then reached into my own backpack and pulled out my notebook. I set it down on the table in front of us and opened it to a clean page.

"Okay," I begin. "Basically, what you're doing here is solving for zeroes."

"Okay.. How do I do that?" she asked.

You know, you always see those girls who act dumb around their crushes to get their attention, but Emily seemed genuinely confused.

"Well, let's look at the first problem. It's easy. X squared plus 3x plus 2 equals zero."

Emily still seemed lost. Like I was speaking a whole 'nother language.

"So, you wanna start by factoring. What multiplies to get 2 and adds together to get 3?"

"Uhm.." Emily started. "What multiplies to get 2 that also adds to get 3?" She made a thinking face.

"Mhmm." I said sweetly. Her thinking face was so cute.

"Uh, 1 and 2…?"

"Yeah!" I smiled. "Okay, so now you write 'x plus 2 times x plus 1 equals zero.'"

I watched as Emily wrote down everything I said.

"Okay, then what do you do with that?"

"You take it apart equally. Start with 'x plus 2 equals zero.' How do you figure out what x is?"

"You subtract 2 from each side."

"Exactly!" Then do the same for 'x plus 1 equals zero!'" I said.

It was exciting to see her working so hard, and it made me so happy to know that because of me, she was actually understanding it. Emily continued to write furiously.

She lifted her head and looked at me.

"So the zeroes are negative one and negative two?"

I smiled proudly. "That's right!"

She smiled as well, then reached over and hugged me.

"I did it! Thanks Ali!"

"Anytime!" I said.

"So, how do you do problems that don't already equal zero?" She asked.

"Tell you what. How about we stop with homework for a bit and just talk? There's something I really want to talk to you about.."

"Yeah, sure." Emily said.

She seemed worried. I could hear it in her voice. She closed her book over and put it in her bag.

"Emily.. when I talked to you on Sunday, I kind of.. Well I kind of lied."

Emily's face dropped almost instantly.

"What do you mean?"

"When I said I dated a bunch of guys but none of them were right.. I lied. There- there is someone."

"Well, who, uh.. who is he?"

"Jack.. Jack Parker."

"You're dating Jack Parker?" Emily asked. I could see her eyes filling with water.

I leaned over and wrapped my arms around her.

"Emily baby, please don't cry."

_Too late._

"I thought you loved me though?" she asked.

The tears were falling down her cheeks, staining her beautiful face.

"I do! I love you so much more than Jack. SO much more. But, I do love Jack. I can't just leave him."

She cried a little more, but managed to talk.

"I understand.. I just want you all to myself." She said.

_Aweee!_

"I'm just waiting for a reason to break up with him. I don't want to just dump him. I mean, contrary to current belief, I do have a heart."

"I get it, Ali." She said, turning from me.

"Hey," I said, turning her head to me with my finger. "I love you more. I promise."

She nodded her head.

"So when do you want to tell the girls about.. us..?" I asked.

"Tell them? Can't we wait a little while?" she asked.

"Em, I love and respect you but, these are our friends.. Don't you think they deserve to know?"

"I'm just not ready yet." She said.

"And that's perfectly okay. But, until you're ready.. I think we should see other people." I said.

Her face dropped even lower.

"Em, I love you. I love you to the moon and back. That's why I'm doing this. I want you to take some time and think this over before you commit to anything."

"I-" she started.

"Emily. All I want is for you to be happy. If you're happy, I'm happy. I want to make sure that this will really make you happy. Because if it doesn't.. I'd be devastated. I don't want you to waste your time. You deserve the best. Just please, think it over first, and come to me when you're ready. I promise I'll still be here waiting."

"Okay." She said.

"I'm sorry, Emily."

"Don't be." She said. "You're just trying to put my best interest before yourself. No one's ever done that for me. Thank you."

"Anything for my angel." I said.

I kissed her softly on the head, and she walked off, headed home from a really long day.


	4. 3 Strikes, You're Caught!

_Hey loves! This chapter is in Cat's POV! This took me a while to come up with and write. I had no idea where I was going with it.. But I got it.. Obviously.. haha. Sorry this chapter is so long. I felt it needed all of this. Also, there are a few SPOILERS from the new movie Mama in this chapter. Nothing major. Enjoy! Don't forget to leave your reviews! I love reading what you guys like about the story!_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAMA, VICTORIOUS, OR ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH THEM. All rights go to their owners._

* * *

_My God, could this day get any more perfect?_

I wrapped my arms around Robbie's neck, connecting my hands in the back.

He was taller than me by a lot; At least 5 inches.

He craned his neck down and kissed me.

I couldn't stop looking into his eyes.

The sun peeked out from behind the school and shone onto him, making his eyes shine brighter.

I finally broke his gaze and spotted Jade and Beck walking towards us.

I broke away from Robbie gently, pecking him on the cheek and sat down at the blue table without anyone noticing.

I casually ate my lunch and Jade and Beck approached, sitting opposite from me.

"Hi Jade!" I yelled excitedly.

"Hi Cat." She replied.

Beck leaned over the table and kissed my forehead.

"Hi Cat." He said.

"H-Hi." I stammered.

_What the hell was that?_

"Where's Robbie?" Jade asked.

"Robbie? Uh.. I don't know." I answered.

It was obvious I was nervous.

_Why would she ask that? Nobody knows about us yet._

Jade eyed me cautiously.

She knew something was up.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah! No, I was just thinking about my brother!"

"He do something weird again?" Beck asked.

He did that weird squinting thing with his eyes.

"Yeah.." I said, looking down.

"You sure you're alright?" Jade asked.

_She can see it. It's in my eyes; She can see it._

"Mhmm." I looked up, partially smiling.

Jade studied me. She would find out, I know it. She looked down.

_Why am I hiding? I love Robbie._

"Jade?" I asked.

She looked up. "Yeah?"

"I-"

"Hey people-people!"

"Hi Robbie!"

I shot up almost immediately and launched into a hug.

_**Strike 1.**_

I did it without thinking, like I do most things, and Jade caught me.

"Hi guys!"

_Oh, thank God._

"Tori!"

I hugged her as fast as I could, diverting the attention away from Robbie.

Tori stood awkwardly, her arms pinned to her body by my arms.

"Uh, hey Cat! Can you.. let go?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry!"

Letting go, I sat down on the bench.

"So, are we still on for the movie tonight?" Beck asked.

"Mhmm!" Jade said.

Everyone else just nodded their heads.

_Great. How much do you wanna bet I'll slip up again?_

* * *

_7:30 and he's still not here._

I check my phone and there's nothing.

_Where is he?_

I paced back and forth. This wasn't the first time I've had to hide my feelings for Robbie. Why was this time any different?

_Because I love him. And he loves me back._

And finally, the doorbell rang.

_Relax Cat._

I opened the door and smiled.

"Hey my little kitten" Robbie said, smiling as well.

"Hi baby!"

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Mhmm!" I replied.

"Great!"

He walked next to me and reached down for my hand, entwining out fingers.

I looked at him curiously, debating whether I should pull my hand away or not.

"You know, we have to tell them sometime.." he said.

He could read right through me.

"I know. I just don't know if they'll… accept us or not."

"I doubt they won't."

"I know. I don't get why it's so hard.I love you so much, Robbie! Why is it so hard for me to just tell people that?"

He pulled me into a hug as a tear rolled down my cheek; the slightest hint of sadness in his eyes.

"I know, baby." He looked into my eyes. "Don't cry… please."

I wiped the tears, trying hard not to mess up my makeup.

_Oh well._

"Just give me a minute to fix my makeup" I said, turning to face the mirror next to the door.

"Sure" Robbie said.

He waited patiently until there was a knock at the door.

"Hey! Come on in guys!" he said.

I turned to see Beck, Jade, André, and Tori standing in the doorway.

"Hi everybody!" I called.

"Hey Cat!" Beck replied.

_What is going on with him?_

"You're just doing your makeup now?" Tori asked.

"Uh, yeah. I was rushing. Got out of the shower late." I replied.

_Lie._

"You sure?" André asked.

They're getting suspicious, I know it.

"Yeah, I got lost in my music." I replied.

_Lie._

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Tori said.

"Yeah.." I replied.

"We should get going.." Robbie interrupted.

Everyone checked their watches and phones, noticing he was right.

"Babe, can you hand me my purse?" I said.

"Babe?" Jade asked.

_Crap._

Robbie handed me my purse, pretending nothing happened.

Everyone's mouths fell to the floor, their eyes wide.

_**Strike 2.**_

"I'll go, uh.. start the car." I said.

I rushed out of the house and into my car.

_Breathe._

I took a few deep breaths and texted Robbie to come to the car.

After a few minutes, Robbie opened the car door and sat next to me. I buckled my seatbelt, and he buckled his.

We drove the 5 miles to the theater in silence, and bought my ticket without hesitation.

Robbie followed me in, the rest of the group trailing a bit behind.

_Mama. Theater four._

I found my seat between Jade and Robbie, Beck next to Jade, Tori and André in the row directly behind us.

_Just focus on the movie._

* * *

The end of the movie approached, becoming more intense.

Then it quieted.

Until Mama jumped out at the screen.

I hid behind Robbie, not thinking.

I could tell Jade noticed.

I came back out from behind him and watched the movie.

Things went smoothly until one of the characters, Dr. Dreyfuss, found Mama's house and went inside.

He kept trying to get pictures of Mama, but it was really dark, so his flash kept going off.

From what I gather, with each flash, it showed Mama killing Dr. Dreyfuss.

(A/N: This actually happened, haha. I was watching the movie with some friends and I was too scared to watch this part so I hid behind my cup. I read online that that's what happened.. haha.)

I hid behind Robbie again until the end of the movie.

_It was purely terrifying._

As the credits rolled, Robbie and I walked far ahead of the group and got into my car. He offered to drive.

We sat in the still car, talking.

"I think they know about us." I said.

"I don't think they know, but they're definitely on to us." He replied.

"Should we tell them?"

"They're our friends.. They deserve to know.."

"When?" I asked.

"Whenever you're ready."

"I-I guess I'm ready.." I said.

"So.. tonight?" He asked.

I bit my lip and looked out the window.

No one was around.

"Tomorrow night." I said.

He turned my head with his thumb, and looked me in the eye.

"Anything you want my little kitten."

"Meow." I replied.

I leaned in to kiss him, running my hands through his hair.

He held my sides and kissed me back.

We stayed together for a few minutes, kissing, thinking only of each other.

_KNOCK KNOCK._

I groaned, pulling away from Robbie and looked out my front window.

My mouth dropped.

_No._

Standing there were Jade, Beck, Tori and André. Mouths open. Eyes wide.

_Guess we're doing this tonight._

I looked to Robbie, who ran his hands through his hair, and then back to them.

_**Strike 3.**_


	5. Let Me Love You

_Hey everyone! This chapter is written in Emily's point of view! I encourage you to listen to the song that's in this chapter, and make sure you listen to the Glee cover! That was my inspiration for this chapter. I really hope you all like the story. Let me just clarify some stuff. When the words are italicized and in quotes, it's song lyrics. When it's italicized, it's a thought. When it's normal, its narration, and when it's in normal and in quotes, its dialogue. Please, please leave a review and share this with friends :]_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG LYRICS, PLL, EMILY FIELDS, ALISON DiLAURENTIS, ARIA, HANNA, SPENCER, ETC. Everything belongs to its rightful owners. _

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Ugh, morning.

I roll over in bed and look at the clock.

_6:00am._

I pull my covers down and slide out of bed.

_Another day._

I walk to the closet and change into my clothes for today.

Red top half on my shoulder with rips in the sleeves, black undershirt, dark blue skinny jeans.

_This will get Ali's attention._

Ever since Wednesday night, I couldn't stop thinking about her.

I knew the moment I got home what I had to do to win Ali over.

_You've been practicing for 2 days straight. Do it tonight._

I assured myself I was ready for this.

_I'm Emily, and I love Alison._

I walked out of my room and got ready for the day.

* * *

_There she is._

But she's not alone.

_Jack._

I need her.

She caught my eye and I tried to pull away, but her gaze was too strong.

She let go of Jack's hanf and walked towards me.

"Hey Em." she said.

"Hi Ali." I replied looking over at Jack who was messing around with his friends.

Ali turned over her shoulder and noticed who I was looking at.

She turned back and spoke softly.

"I'm so sorry Emily."

"Don't be." I said, my expression blank.

"No, I have to be. I led you on and broke your heart."

My expression stayed the same.

"Emily, please. Talk."

I stayed quiet. I had nothing else to say.

"Em, please."

"What do you expect me to say?! 'I'm sorry?!'"

The school bell rang.

"I have to get to class," I said, walking.

"Emily…." Alison started.

"No. " I said, turning to her.

"I love you Ali, and I know you love me too. Meet me at 617 Mockingbird Lane in Philly tonight. Alone. I will win you back, Alison DiLaurentis. I will, whatever it takes." I said.

Leaving her with that to think about, I spun around and headed to class.

_Until tonight._

* * *

I stood at the front door of Daniel's Bar and Grille.

Waiting for Ali.

I looked at the sign for the place, stalling.

_Karaoke Friday: 8-11pm._

I checked my phone to see it was 9:30.

Ali should be here any moment.

_Speak of the devil._

She stepped out of her car and walked towards me.

She looked beautiful wearing jeans and an oversized sweatshirt.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey.."

"Should we go inside?"

"Sure.." I replied.

_Awkward Tension.._

We walked in side by side and found our way to the table.

Right in front of the stage.

Ali began to order, and then me.

After we finished eating, we began to talk.

"So. Jack, huh?"

"I'm so sorry, Emily."

"I told you before, don't be."

"But.."

"I know," I said. "Just relax. I have you something to show you."

She nodded her head, and the light dimmed.

I stepped up to the stage and took the microphone.

"Hi everyone" I said smiling.

"Hi" they said collectively.

"So, today I thought that I would try to win my girl back. See her over there?" I said, pointing her out.

She blushed and turned her head.

"Well, I wanted to do something special, but I'll need some friends to help. They're a little nervous, though. Could you help me welcome them out?"

The crowd clapped.

"Aria, Hanna, Spencer?" I asked.

All three girls walked out, awkwardly waving, and stood behind their microphones.

"For Alison. I will win you back." I smiled.

_Oh my God, the song is playing._

_"Baby, I just don't get it.._

_Do you enjoy being hurt?_

_I know you smell the perfume._

_The makeup on his shirt._

_You don't believe his stories._

_You know that they're all lies._

_Bad as you are, you stick around_

_And I just don't know why."_

The girls sang back up for me.

_"If I was your woman" they sang. _

_"Baby, you'd" I sang._

_"Never worry 'bout." The girls harmonized._

_"What I do." I counter-sang._

_"I'll be coming home." The girls sang._

_"Back to you, every night, doing you right." I sang._

_Damn, I'm good. I hope she likes it._

_"You're the type of woman" the girls sang._

_"Deserves good things"_

_"Fist full of diamonds"_

_"A hand full of rings" I sang._

_"Baby, you're a star"_

_"I just want to show you, you are."_

_We all sang together._

_"You should let me love you,_

_Let me be the one to,_

_Give you everything you want and need._

_Baby, good love and protection,_

_Make me your selection,_

_Show you the way love's supposed to be."_

_"Baby, you should let me love you, love you, love you. Love you, yeah." I sang solo._

I glanced over to see Ali; eyes filled with tears.

We sang the rest of the song, and hit the notes perfectly.

At the very end, I jumped off the stage and spoke the last line to Alison.

"It's all you need, baby." I winked at her.

She leaned forward and kissed me.

A collective "awee" was heard.

"You win." She said, smiling.

The girls waved to us from the stage.

"You told them?" Ali asked.

To which I replied, "They're our friends. They deserved to know."

Spencer spoke up, "And we love you both, no matter what!"

Ali and I smiled, and I pulled her back into a kiss.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too." I replied.


	6. Under the Stars

_Hey everyone, this chapter is written in Robbie's POV! It's also kind of a time-warp.. haha. It was night when chapter 4 ended, then day (of the same day) when chapter 5 started, and now it's night again.. That was so that you could see how both Emily and Alison and Cat and Robbie's days went. Hope you like it! I have a big surprise planned for Cat and Robbie, but it won't come up until a little bit after Emily, Alison, Robbie and Cat meet, which will be within the next few chapters. I think you guys are really going to like it if you ship Cabbie. I'll give you one hint. It's small, but that may not mean what you think it means. Make sure you look for foreshadowing, there's a lot in this story. Enjoy :]_

* * *

"I'm so sorry you had to find out this way!" Cat said.

Tori turned to me, clearly still stunned.

"You.. and Cat?"

I nodded my head.

Jade threw her hand in the air and spun around.

"I knew something was up!"

Beck turned and faced us, pointing at me.

"You're not violating Cat, are you?!" he yelled. "Because if you are, I swear I will hurt you Robbie Shapiro!"

_Since when does Beck like Cat so much?_

"Beck, stop!"

"Cat, I'm just making sure you're okay."

"I am! Okay, I love Robbie and I know he loves me back!"

Jade's jaw dropped. "Wait.. love?"

Cat suddenly blushed and turned away.

"Awwee, she loves him!" Tori said.

"Cat, you don't have to hide." I said.

Her face still bright red, she turned and cuddled up next to me.

"I do love you back." I said, kissing her on the forehead.

Jade smiled, Tori copying.

Andre slipped an "awee" and Beck just stood.

I slowly pulled away from Cat and turned to the group.

"Is this okay with you all?" I asked.

Tori and Jade nodded, still smiling.

"'Course bro." Andre said, patting me on the back.

"Cat, you're sure Robbie didn't touch you or hurt you?"

"Well, yeah, I mean we did it four times already." Cat replied.

Beck's jaw hit the floor, seemingly about to punch me.

"Beck, relax, I was kidding, alright? I can promise you I'm a virgin." Cat walked over and hugged him. "Thank you for caring."

Beck calmed, reaching for Jade.

_That was so weird. What's up with him?_

"I'm sorry." Beck replied.

"Look, I'm really happy you all know now." Cat said.

"We really should get going.. curfew.." Andre said.

"Yeah, you're right. We'll see you at school Monday." Jade said.

The group began to walk off, and Beck eyed me.

I reach for Cat's hand and locked our fingers.

"Come on, love. Let's get you home."

"Can we, uh, stop at the park first?" asked.

"Sure, why?"

"It's really nice out, and our curfew's aren't until later.. I figured we could just talk for a bit."

"Sure." I smiled.

* * *

I pull into the parking lot of Luna Park. The park has a perfect view of the moon and the stars. I guess that's why it's called Luna Park..

Anyway..

I helped Cat out of the car and took her hand, leading her to the middle of the park. I sat down on the grass, Cat doing as I did.

"You know, I really meant it when I said I love you."

I looked at Cat, who was looking into my eyes.

_Oh God, she's so cute._

"I did too." I said.

"You don't really seem like it.."

"W-what do you mean?"

"You act really strange around me."

"That's because I love you so much."

She seemed confused.

"I still can't believe someone as beautiful and talented as you is with me."

"Robbie!" she said, smiling. "Quit lying"

"I'm not lying! You're the most beautiful girl in the world."

Cat blushed, and turned away.

We sat for a little bit.. just kind of.. admiring each other.

Cat laid down on her back, looking up at the stars.

I followed, reaching for her hand and locking our fingers.

"Cat?" I asked.

"Mhmm" she replied.

"When you said you were a virgin.. is it true?"

She turned her head to me, completely serious.

_She's telling the truth._

"Of course, Robbie." She said.

"I'm sorry.. I just wanted to know."

"Don't worry about it.."

A few awkward seconds passed before Cat spoke up.

"Are you?" she asked.

"yeah." I replied.

That must've come across as such a lie, but it isn't.

It's the truth.

To be honest, Cat's the only girl I've ever even wanted to be with.

"That's good." She said.

I simply nodded my head.

She turned her head towards me.

"Robbie.. would you want your first to be with me?" she asked.

"Of course I do!"

"Good.. I needed to know if you love me enough to.." she said, leaning in towards me.

"Cat.. I'm not ready for this yet.."

"No, no, I know. I'm not either. Trust me. I just want my first time to be with you." She said.

I smiled and let her put her head on my shoulder.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too."

And we laid, gazing at the stars.

"Goodnight Princess."


	7. Goodbye Rosewood High!

_Hello everyone! This chapter is going to be in Emily's POV, only because I didn't realize it was supposed to be in Ali's POV. The next Emison chapter will also be in Emily's POV, just so that I get back to what it's supposed to be.. haha! I'm trying to get into a regular updating habit. One chapter every day! I'm usually really lazy, but I love writing the story.. I still go to school (I write in classes) so I'll update when I get home. I'm not sure how long or interesting this chapter will be but, it has some important details in it._

* * *

"I can't believe it! We did it! We graduated!" Ali yelled.

_It's been a week since I won Ali over. I couldn't be happier!_

"I know!" I replied.

I reached to my cap and adjusted it.

"Did you find a college yet?"

"I was thinking about something like Yale.."

"Yale?! That's so far from Hollywood!"

"Hollywood?" I asked.

"Emily, you have talent."

I kind of just stood there.

"Please. Apply to somewhere like, Stanford.. or-or UCDA."

"UCDA?"

"University of California Dramatic Arts"

"Ali.."

"Em, I've seen what you can do. You're good. More than good, you're amazing. You can make it there. I promise."

"But what about you? You're not into Dramatic Arts, are you?"

"No.. but I'm an early admit to USC."

"University of Southern California, Ali that's great!"

She smiled at ran her fingers through her hair.

"So, will you promise you'll at least apply?"

"Sure.."

"Alright."

She kissed my forehead and stood next to me.

Ali decided we should probably head home, so we did.

* * *

I sat on my bed, playing with my phone, as Ali sat across from me on the window seat.

"It's so nice out.." Ali said.

I turn my head and look out the window behind my desk.

"It is.." I said.

"Do you wanna go out, maybe?"

"Sure! We could go to the community pool if you want."

"Sounds awesome!"

"Okay, you have your bikini or do you have to run home and get it?"

"Uhm.." Ali said, ruffling through her bag.

"Got it!" she said, holding it up.

_That's my favorite one._

_Wait, why am I thinking that? We're together now._

"That's my favorite one" I smiled.

"Should I change in here or..?" she asked.

"You can use my bathroom, I'll change in the closet." I smiled.

She got up from the window seat and traveled into the bathroom.

I walked into my closet and scanned through the bikinis hanging from the hangers.

_Red with white polka dots? I'll match Ali's._

_Or.. White with a black stripe?_

Just then, Ali walked out of the bathroom dressed in a yellow bikini with white polka dots.

_Just like the song.._

"Can you tie this for me? Most of the time I was in that bathroom I was attempting to tie it without catching my hair" she laughed.

"Sure." I said, laughing.

She turned around and lifted her hair.

I the yellow strings and tied them into a bow, making sure I caught none of her hair.

She turned back around and thanked me.

"So, you didn't pick out your bikini yet?"

"Not yet.." I said, going to my closet. I held up both bikinis, wondering which to choose.

Turning around, I asked Ali for her opinion.

"Hm.. The Red."

"Perfect." I said, smiling.

I walked back into the closet and began to change.

I managed to get my bikini bottom on before Ali caught my attention.

"Em?"

"Yeah?" I yell, peaking my head around the closet door.

"Do I look fat in this?"

"Ali, you're joking, right?"

Ali slightly shook her head.

"Babe, you look amazing in everything."

"You're just saying that because you love me."

I covered my torso with my bikini top and walked out from the closet.

"Alison, if anyone looks fat in their bikini, it's me. I'm like, 10 pounds heavier than you, and I'm at a healthy weight. I promise you. You don't look fat."

She smiled.

"Thanks Em."

* * *

"Oww! Emily!" Ali yelled.

"Ali!" I yelled back.

I tried to stand up, but a wave knocked me down.

_Damn wave pool._

Alison walked to me and helped me up.

We held hands and jumped over the waves together.

After about 5 minutes, the waves stopped, signaling that it was break time.

Alison and I walked out of the wave pool and found some chairs by the hot tub that were directly in the sun.

We spread out towels over them and laid down on our stomachs, tanning out back.

_Just like the old days._

At the sound of a boy whistling and two others laughing, Alison and I turned around.

Normally, I would cover up in my towel, but today I decided to try and impress Alison.

"Like the view?" I said to them, winking.

"Oh, you bet I do." One boy said.

He approached me, and I realized who he was.

Alison, however, didn't.

"Back off, she's mine." She said.

"Emily Fields" he said.

"Ben Coogan." I said.

Ali immediately sat up in her chair.

"You and Ali?" he asked.

"Yeah. Is there something wrong with that?" I said.

"I liked you Emily."

"Stop lying, Ben. You never liked me." I retorted.

"I did, Em. I really did."

"You're blocking my sun."

He stopped in his tracks, clearly taken back.

And as he walked away, I smiled.

"Bye Ben!"


	8. We Meet At Last

_Hey everybody! Since I forgot to upload yesterday, I uploaded 2 today! Chapter 7 was for Monday, this chapter for today! I actually love this chapter! I hope you guys do too. It takes place a week later, so Cat and Robbie have graduated too. Also, Em and Ali are in California for Emily's audition and so that Ali can get situated in her dorm. They'll go back to Rosewood and then move out to Cali permanently. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Robbie, can you come with me?"

"Where, sweetie?"

"My UCDA audition is today. I'm really nervous."

Robbie pulled me into a hug.

"Sweetheart, you're the best singer I've ever heard."

Blushing, I responded, "Thank you Robbie"

He let go of me, and cleared his throat.

"Alright , I can tell you don't believe me."

I stood knowing he was correct.

"Sing for me?" he asked.

"What? Now?"

He nodded his head.

"Robbie, we're in the middle of the park!"

He gave me a look of begging that I couldn't resist.

"Cat, Madison Square is a park too."

_He's right._

"Alright"

I opened up my mouth and sang the first song that came to mind.

(A/N: I highly recommend you listen to Ariana's cover of this song. OMG IT'S FLAWLESS. Excuse my fangirling.. hahah. Anyway.)

_"You! Got me feeling emotions!_

_Deeper than I've ever dreamed of,_

_Woah, woah,_

_You! Got me feeling, emotions!_

_Higher than the heavens above!"_

And that's when I hit a note higher than anything I've ever hit.

Everyone in the park stopped. Robbie's jaw dropped.

I stood, taking in what had just happened.

"I.. I hit the whistle tone.." I said, stunned.

_I've never hit that. Ever._

I tried it again to make sure it wasn't a fluke.

Perfect.

Robbie picked me up and spun me around.

"Cat, you did it! You hit the whistle tone!" he beamed.

The people in the park erupted with clapping.

"Do you know how many people can hit that? Almost no one!" Robbie yelled.

_Awwee. He's cute when he's excited._

He set me down on the grass and pulled me into a hug.

"Robbie?"

"Mhm?"

"Will you still come with me?"

"Yeah! Of course!"

I smiled and took in the excitement.

* * *

**_Click, Clack, Click, Clack._**

I paced nervously back and forth onstage, waiting.

"Caterina Valentine?" a voice called.

I walked out onto the stage, shaking.

_I hope they can't tell._

"Hiiiii! I'm Cat!"

"Hi Cat. I'm Andrew, this is David, and that's Rose." The man said, pointing at the people near him.

They sat at a long table in the auditorium. I guess they're the judges.

I looked around and spotted Robbie sitting in the middle.

He gave me a smile and a thumbs up.

"I'll be singing 'Emotions' by Mariah Carey." I said.

"That's a tough song." David said.

"I've been practicing really hard."

"Will you be acting for us too?"

"Yes, but if you don't mind, the selection I've picked requires a partner. Will it be alright if my boyfriend Robbie helps me out?"

"That's fine. Begin when you're ready." Rose said, smiling.

The music began to play and before I knew it, I was halfway through the song.

_Oh my God. Here's the whistle tone._

"Insiiiiiiiiiiiide!" I sang.

_Yes!_

The judges' eyes widened, mouths open.

_I'm SO getting into this school._

* * *

After the audition, Robbie took me out for dinner.

We sat at a booth in Metro's, a restaurant in Burbank.

Robbie ordered a steak, and I got a bowl of fettuccini alfredo, my favorite.

We talked about UCDA , Robbie's family, and our plans for the summer.

"So, are you excited for UCDA." He asked.

"Robbie, I haven't been accepted yet."

"Oh. Come on. Did you see the looks on their faces when you hit that first whistle tone? They were hooked."

I smiled, and waved for the waiter to take our plates.

"Thanks," I said to the waiter.

He nodded and walked off with the plates.

"Yeah, I'm definitely excited. You saw the campus! It's huge! Not to mention, beautiful."

"Like you!"

I smiled.

"So, are you gonna get a dorm or find an apartment?"

"Probably a dorm. I'm itching to meet some girls with insane vocals."

"Hi.." a voice said. "I couldn't help but over hear your conversation. You got into UCDA?"

"Um, not yet."

"But she will!" Robbie butted in.

The girl chuckled.

"My girl applied too." She said.

_Her girl?_

"Oh, did she get in?" Robbie asked.

"Not yet. But she will." The girl winked.

"well good luck to her!" I said.

"You too!" she replied.

"I'm Robbie, by the way."

"Alison. Nice to meet you."

She smiled, and pointed to a girl across the room, coming back from the bathroom.

"That girl over there is Emily. My girlfriend."

"She's gorgeous!" I said.

Alison beamed.

"This is my girlfriend Caterina, but you can call her Cat." Robbie smiled.

"Hi," I said, smiling as well.

Before Alison could reply, Emily came over.

"Whatcha doin?" she asked.

"Oh, I was just talking to this couple. She applied to UCDA too!" Alison replied.

"Oh!" she shook my hand. "Good luck!"

"You too!" I smiled.

"Well, I don't want to hold up your date." Alison said.

"Oh, no, it's fine." Robbie said.

"Yeah, it's great talking to you!" I said.

"You too! Maybe I'll see you on campus?" Emily asked.

"Cool!" I said.

And they walked off, hand in hand.

"Sooo.. dessert?" Robbie asked.

I smiled and kissed him on the forehead.


	9. The Feels

_Hey everybody! This chapter is in Emily's POV. The next Emison chapter will definitely be Ali's. There is a very big SPOILER in this chapter for Doctor Who. If you haven't seen the episode "Doomsday," I suggest you don't read this chapter until you do. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO OR ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH IT. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO IT'S RIGHTFUL OWNERS. I'm so sorry, I haven't been updating. A bunch of crap happened these past 2 weeks. Please follow/favorite/review :] Oh, and follow me on twitter! VanillaArianaa. Enjoy!3._

* * *

"She seemed nice." I said.

"Yeah, she's cool. Really pretty."

"I know! I didn't want to say anything but wow!"

Alison laughed.

"She's quite striking. I see why Robbie loves her."

_Who?_

"Robbie?"

"yeah, the guy sitting across from her."

"Ohh."

Just then, our waitress appeared.

"Can I get you girls some desserts?"

I looked out the window to see it was raining. I looked back to her and replied, "Can I just have a hot chocolate to go?"

"Sure." the waitress smiled.

"Can you make that two? That sounds really good right now."

"Uhuh. I'll be right back with your check."

Ali and I half smiled, tired after a long day.

"How do you think your audition went?" she asked.

"Eh. Well enough to get in, I guess."

There was a pause; Nothing for us to talk about.

_That's a first._

Alison yawned, clearly exhausted.

I made her leave when I auditioned. Too nervous.

I guess she went over to USC and set up her dorm.

"So, I guess that means you don't wanna do something after this?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"We can stay at my dorm tonight, if you want. I've gotta get used to sleeping in the dorm sooner or later."

"Sure, I'm dying to see how you decorated it!"

"Cool, then it's settled!"

The waitress came back with our drinks and the check, and after it was paid, we left.

We stepped outside, into the rain again.

_I thought it never rains here._

I pulled up my hood and ran to the car, climbed in the passenger seat, and we drove to Ali's dorm.

* * *

Ali opened the door to her dorm and showed me the room.

"Oh, wow." I said.

The walls were a deep purple, the furniture almost all pink and white.

A large flat screen TV was mounted on the wall.

A retro-looking desk sat off to the side; a retro chair tucked into it.

Ali's bed was in the corner, lined against the wall.

Her roommate's bed sat opposite, on the other wall.

2 large bean bag chairs sat in the middle of the room, facing the TV. Behind them was a cute window seat.

The best part of the room? The mini fridge and snack closet under the TV.

"I know!" Ali said.

I sat in one of the beanbags as Ali handed me my hot chocolate and sat down next to me.

"Perfect day for one of these, huh?" She said, holding up her cup.

I nodded my head, drinking the hot chocolate.

"Yeah, oh my God, this is good." I said.

She laughed and sat back in her chair.

Reaching for the TV remote, she stretched her arm.

"Do you need some help?" I asked, laughing.

"Nope." She said, finally reaching the remote.

She sat back up and shook it side to side.

"Got it!" she said cheerfully.

I giggled and watched as Ali attempted to sit straight in her chair.

Once she did, she turned the TV on to BBC.

_It's almost 8pm._

Watching 'Doctor Who' together was one of their favorite things to do.

Finally, the main theme came on, and both girls cheered at the sight of Billie Piper's name.

_I love Rose! She's the best character!_

The show proceeded as normal, and the girls watched in anticipation of their worst fear coming true.

"Rose! Don't let go! Hold on!" the Doctor yelled.

Rose held her grip on the lever as tight as she could and the vacuum-like portal took in everything.

"Rose! Keep holding on!" he yelled again.

The Doctor looked at Rose, whose fingers were releasing the grip.

Both Alison and I began to tear up.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" the Doctor yelled as Rose let go.

And suddenly, the show slowed.

Rose gently drifted into the portal, her blonde hair waving.

Then time went back to normal, and in a flash, Rose's father from an alternate universe teleported in, grabbed her, and brought her to the other universe.

She leaned against the white wall, crying hysterically, screaming for the Doctor.

As the portal closed in the real world, the Doctor leaned against the wall as well.

Both placed their hands on the wall, sensing each other from different worlds.

_No! Not a break!_

The show came back within minutes and Rose was seen in her bed, sleeping.

She explained how she'd dreamed of the Doctor; him telling her to come to him.

She told her parents, and together, they drove until they could no longer hear him talking.

They'd ended up on a beach somewhere in Norway, where Rose had run to the Doctor. They spoke, telling her that he was in the TARDIS, and that he was a hologram.

"Will I ever see you again?" Rose asked, starting to cry.

"You can't," the Doctor replied.

"What're you gonna do?" she said, crying hysterically.

"Oh, I've got the TARDIS. Same old life. Last of the Time Lords."

"On your own?" Rose says, her voice cracking and very high pitched.

The Doctor nodded.

"I lo-" Rose said, crying uncontrollably.

She leaned over, taking a second to recompose herself. She stood back up and spoke, her eyes filled with huge tears.

"Quite right, too." The Doctor said softly.

"And I suppose.. If it's one last chance to say it.." he says, gazing into Rose's eyes.

"Rose Tyler-" he starts, but he is swept away, as his time as hologram is up.

A devastated and heartbroken Rose stood on the beach of the alternate universe, never to see her love again.

And the show ended

Alison and I start to cry hysterically on the bean-bag chairs, soaking it all in.

"They were so PERFECT for each other." Ali stammered.

"I can't even describe how I feel. I'm so emotionally broken."

Rose and the Doctor were my OTP. I can't deal with them never seeing each other again.

_Ouch. Right in the feels._

_(A/N: This actually happened to me… I was watching the series with my older brother for weeks and stupid me became emotionally attached to Rose. I literally curled up into a ball in my blankets on my bed and cried during the whole scene. I have to applaud Billie Piper for her BRILLIANT acting in this scene. I recommend you watch it! I honestly have no words to describe how I felt watching it and how to perfectly describe the perfection of Billie's acting. Anyway, back to story)_

Alison decided she'd had enough, and turned the TV off.

"Let's uh.. let's just go to bed."

And so we did.


	10. Ivory Dorm: Room 214

_This is the tenth chapter! Yay! Ten chapters! Since I didn't update all week, I have last chapter, this chapter, and one more for you! No spoiler alerts in this one! If you aren't able to post reviews, tweet mne what you think or send your thoughts to my page! It's /asinglecupcake. My twitter is VanillaArianaa. Leave a review if you can! Enjoy!_

* * *

"Robbie.."

"What's wrong?"

"It's here." Cat said, holding up a letter.

_Oh God, okay._

"Do you want me to open it for you?" I asked.

She nodded her head, and handed me her letter.

She took my hand and entwined out fingers.

I opened the envelope, and pulled out the letter, all with one hand.

My eyes scanned the paper.

_Dear Miss Valentine…_

Bunch of random crap.

"Oh God," I slipped.

_Shit. Now she's flipping over nothing._

"What? Did I get in?" she around and sat on the couch, releasing my hand.

"I didn't make it, did I?" she said remorsely.

"Dear Miss Valentine," I spoke as I walked to her.

"We are glad to inform you-"

She shot up like a rocket.

"That you've been accepted to the California University of Dramatic Arts."

She sprung up off the couch and jumped up and down.

"I made it, Robbie, I made it!"

I got up and hugged her.

"You deserve it!"

We let go of each other and sat back down.

I gave her the letter and she smiled as she read it.

"Look! It says I get to a have a roommate! Two of them!"

I stood up and grabbed my car keys from the table.

"You wanna go talk to the Dean now?" I asked.

"Oh my goodness, yes!"

"Let's go!" I said, opening the door for her.

She bounced the entire car ride, and I just laughed, admiring her excitement.

* * *

"So, Caterina Valentine?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Well, aren't you a ball of energy!"

Cat beamed, holding my hand.

"Okay, can I get some information about you?"

Cat nodded her head.

"Alright. Full name?"

"Caterina Hannah Valentine."

"Date of birth?"

"June 26th, 1995."

"That's tomorrow! Happy almost birthday!"

"Thanks!" Cat smiled.

_I wonder how long this will be. I have to go pick up Cat's gift from the store._

After 20 long minutes of information and rules, Cat was finally assigned her dorm.

"So, you'll be in room 214 in the Ivory Dorm."

"Lovely!"

"These are the keys to your dorm; please don't lose them."

"I won't!"

"Great! Do you have any questions?"

'Yes, I do, actually. Are boyfriends allowed in dorm rooms?"

"Of course. We trust you. Just don't do something dumb."

Cast stood, shaking the Dean's hand, then I did.

We exited the office and crossed the campus to the Ivory Dorms.

As we traveled down the hallway, I began to think.

_What did he mean by 'do something dumb'?_

_OH._

_Why would Cat ask that?_

_Does she..?_

_No. Cat's not like that._

I looked at her smiling face, and doubted myself for a minute.

_Or was she?_

Before I knew it, we were stopped in front of a door.

214.

She took a deep breath and reached for the doorknob.

A brunette girl sat on the single bed, while a familiar brunette sat on the bottom of a bunk bed.

"Um, hi." Cat said, clearly interrupting their conversation.

Neither girl seemed to mind.

"Hey." The familiar brunette said.

She stood up to shake my hand, as did the other brunette.

"I'm Rose" the second the brunette replied.

"I'm Emily." The other said.

_Emily! From the restaurant!_

"I'm Caterina, but you can call me Cat."

"Have we met before?" I asked.

"Um, yeah. At Metro's!" Emily replied.

"Oh, yeah! Your girlfriend is, uhm, Alison.. right?"

"Yep! That's her." She said, pointing to a picture of a blonde taped to the wall.

"Do you mind if I take the top bunk?" Cat asked.

"Sure!" Emily said.

"Alright, I'll let you be girls" I said.

I kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room.

_I'm glad she's happy._

I smiled, and walked back to my car.

* * *

_Where's my food?_

"So, Cat's liking her dorm?" Jade asked.

She'd called a littler after I picked up Cat's gift and asked to have lunch.

"Definitely. From what she's told me, both the girls she rooms with have KILLER vocals."

"Yeah, but so does she." Jade said.

"No, of course. Hell, she's better than every at the school."

Jade shrugged her shoulders.

"So, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking a break from school. A friend of mine has a recording studio that I'll be using."

"Jade, that's great!" I said.

"They're looking for a guitarist for some of my songs."

"No way." I said.

She chuckled as she spoke.

"Not kidding."

"I'm in~"

"Awesome! Can you be at the studio Friday night?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"Great, so 8pm?"

"Perfect."

"Here you are sir. Ma'am." Our waiter said.

_FINALLY._

I'm starving.

Devouring down my lunch, Jade and I talk more.

"So, you're coming to Cat's party tomorrow night, right?" I ask Jade.

"Yeah, of course I am! It's at your house, right?"

"That's right! Are you bringing Beck?"

Jade nodded.

"Tori and Andre should be there too."

There was an awkward pause.

"You know, we should go out to lunch again." Jade said.

"Yeah, how about Wednesday?"

"Robbie, today's Wednesday."

"I meant next Wednesday. We could make it a weekly thing."

Jade smiled.

"Sounds good."


	11. Time For A Little Bonding

_Last chapter I have pre-written for today! I'll try to upload another today! This chapter is in Alison's POV! Hahah. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG 'HIDE AND SEEK' BY IMOGEN HEAP. ALL RIGHT GO TO THEIR OWNERS. Lol alright, on with the chapter! Don't forget to review!_

* * *

"You'll never guess who my dorm roommate is." Emily said, closing the door to my dorm room.

"Um.. Billie Piper?"

"Ahh, I wish! No, but I'll give you a hint. She's a very energetic, incredibly talented redhead."

"Oh! Is it that girl from Metro's?"

"Yeah! Oh my God, how coincidental!" Emily said, sitting down on a beanbag chair.

"She's talented?"

"WAY talented. I swear, if Mariah Carey and Amanda Seyfried had a love child, it'd be her."

"Damn, I gotta hear this girl sing!"

"We can go to my dorm, if you want." Emily said, checking her watch.

"She has plans at 7:30 so, we'll definitely catch her."

I looked at clock. It was 6:00.

"Yeah, alright!" I said, closing my notebook.

Emily grabbed her keys.

"You wanna take my car?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure. Let me just put my books away."

"Okay, I'll meet you in the car."

She stepped out the door and left.

I picked my books up and stacked them neatly on my shelf.

I slip on my shoes and run out the door.

* * *

_Click._

Emily turned the keys and took them out of the ignition.

"We're here!" she said.

I hopped out of her car and closed the door behind me.

Emily lead me into the huge building.

"You're going to LOVE Cat and Rose."

"Rose?"

"Yeah! She's my other roommate." Emily yipped.

"Rose as in- Rose Tyler?"

Emily gasped, turning the doorknob of her dorm room door.

"I can't believe I never realized that!"

"What?" Cat perked up.

"Rose," Emily said, turning to her.

"She has the same name as a character in Doctor Who."

"Oh my God, I love Doctor Who!"

Then someone coughed.

"Oh! Emily, Alison, this is my boyfriend Robbie." Cat said, kissing him on the forehead.

"Hi," he said extending his arm. "Robie."

Emily and I shook his hand.

"So what's up?" Cat asked as Robbie bent back down and began working on the TV again.

"Oh, we came to hear you sing!" I said.

Cat immediately blushed.

"You did?"

Emily nodded her head.

"Um, what do you want me to sing?"

"Whatever you want!" I replied.

"Your karaoke machine's all set up, babe." Robbie said, adjusting some wires.

"Perfect," she said.

She selected a song from the list and began to sing.

_"Where are we?_

_ What the hell is going on? _

_The dust has only just begun to fall, crop circles in the carpet. _

_Sinking, feeling. _

_Spin me around again and rub my eyes. _

_This can't be happening. _

_When busy streets a mess with people would stop to hold their heads heavy. _

_Hide and seek._

_Trains and sewing machines. _

_All those years,_

_They were here first._

_Mmm, what you say?_

_Mmm, that you only meant well? _

_Well, of course you did._

_Mmm, what you say?_

_Mm, that it's all for the best? _

_Because it is._

_Mmm, what you say?_

_Mm, that it's just what we need? _

_And you decided this._

_Mmm what you say?_

_What did she say?_

_Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth._

_Mid sweet-talk, newspapers word cut outs._

_Speak no feeling, no I don't believe._

_You don't care a bit, you don't care a bit."_

_(A/N: I suggest you listen to Ari's cover of this. OMG It's so good)_

And she repeated the last few phrases multiple times.

"Oh damn." I said.

Cat turned pink once more and turned away.

"Cat, that was amazing."

I say, awestruck.

She giggled and turned back to us.

"Thanks."

"So uh, where is Rose anyway? She was here when I left.." Emily asked.

"You just missed her. She went out to the store to get some things for the cabinets and mini-fridge." Cat said.

And on that, Rose walked in the door.

"Woah! Having a party?"

"Oh, hey Rose!" Cat said.

"Hi guys!"

She set the bag of groceries on the counter and plopped on her bed.

She sat up almost instantly, and began to converse with the others.

Before they knew it, it's was 7:15.

"Well look, guys, we really gotta go," Cat said, taking Robbie's hand.

"Bye guys!" Robbie said.

"Have fun!" Rose said.

"Be safe!" I called, winking, as they left.

Emily nudged my arm laughing.

"shhhh!" she said.

"So.. what should we do?"

"We could play just dance.." Rose said.

I looked to Emily and shrugged.

"Couldn't hurt to have some fun.."

I got up, and took off my jacket, placing it on Emily's bed while Rose and Emily set up the game.

I spent most of the time fumbling around.]

_Damn. I really can't dance._

Emily, on the other hand, was a pro.

(A/N: Sorry for all the author's notes but, have you seen Shay dance? Go check it out! She manages to dance perfectly in high heels, and still look gorgeous!)

After a couple of rounds, we decided to start a tournament. Emily and I go against each other first, then Rose against the winner.

Can you guess who Rose played?

Emily and Rose tied almost every game they played. Hitting every single step perfectly.

We spent most of the night trying to break the tie.

After what, 10 rounds, Rose beat Emily by one point.

_Good game._

We spent the rest of the night curled up in blankets, eating popcorn and watching movies.

The room was dark, the only sound coming from the TV when cat and Robbie walked in giggling.

_Guess somebody had a good night._

_(A/N: Don't take that the wrong way.. haha.)_


	12. Happy birthday?

_ Hello loves! Sorry I haven't been updating! I found this amazing Cabbie fanfic called "Winds of Change" and a Rose and the Tenth Doctor (from Doctor Who) fanfic called "I'm Here Now" that I can't stop reading! They're so amazing! You all should really go check them out! Anyway, here's a new chapter! We'll be getting into some pretty interesting stuff soon! I noticed I've been losing readers and I think that's because we're getting to the really boring spot right now but we're almost out, trust me! Share this with your friends! You know what to do by now, review/follow/favorite/share/etc. Thanks, Enjoy the Chapter!3_

* * *

I walked into my dorm at around 1am.

I don't think anyone's up.

Why would they be?

I scanned the room for people, then ushered Robbie in.

"I don't think anyone's here." I whisper.

"Great" Robbie said, spinning me around.

He pinned me to the wall and kissed me passionately.

"Are we doing this tonight?" I asked.

"If you want to." He replied.

He kissed me more.

"Uhm. Cat." A voice said.

"Mhmm.." I replied, kissing Robbie.

I was completely oblivious to whose voice it was.

"You do know we're down here, right?

Robbie loosed his grip and I searched the ground.

That's when I realize the TV was on.

_Shit. They're here._

"Oh.." I said, finding Emily, Rose and Alison on the floor.

"Hi.." Emily said.

_Awkward.._

"I can't help but think how awkward things would've been if you hadn't said something." Robbie said.

"Um, yeah." She turned, showing Rose on her left and Alison on her right. I'm actually the only one who's awake. You can um, you know. I can leave or try to fall asleep. Neither bothers me.."

I look at Robbie awkwardly.

"That's okay. Um, even if you left it'd be weird considering they're sleeping.."

"Yeah, I get it.."

"Maybe we could talk for a while." I said.

"Sure," Emily replied.

She got up from her spot gently, careful not to wake the sleeping girls. She sat on her bed, Robbie on a nearby chair, and me on the window seat.

"So.. have you two actually done it yet?" Emily asked.

"Um, no. Not ever." Robbie replied.

I half-expected her mouth to drop open. She's gorgeous. Surely she's done it.

"That's okay. I haven't either."

_Wait, what?_

"You know, um, I'm gonna go. I'll see you later kitten." Robbie said.

He stood from the chair, pecked me on the cheek and left.

"Come sit." Emily said.

I walked over the sleeping girls and sat on the end of Emily's bed.

"Can I ask you something?" Emily asked.

I nodded back to her.

"You love Robbie, right?"

"Of course."

"So how come you haven't slept together yet?"

"I don't know."

"Are you.. scared?"

I looked into Emily's eyes and felt a strange sense of trust.

I'd only just met her yesterday, yet we had this.. bond.

Like we'd be there for each other no matter what happened.

It's in-explainable..

"Yeah.. I guess I am."

She leaned over and gave me a hug.

"Don't be. Robbie's a sweet guy. I know he loves you."

"You're right. Thanks."

"You're welcome." She smiled.

"What about you and Alison?"

"You can call her Ali." She laughed.

"Okay, Ali." I laughed.

"We haven't yet but, we will."

"That's quite confident of you."

"Yeah, well.."

We took a moment to laugh, then finished talking.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Um.."

"Robbie and I are gonna go to my parents' house to celebrate my birthday. You and Ali are welcome to come."

"Thanks! But, we're leaving Friday Night so we really have to pack.."

"Oh, you're going home?"

"Yeah. All our stuff is in Pennsylvania so we're just gonna pack it all up, say goodbye and move out here."

"Sounds fun!"

Emily laughed, "It should be."

* * *

Robbie and I held hands as we walked to my parents' front door.

It's 8pm on a Friday night, and I'm spending the night with my parents.

Jade had to go to a funeral and Beck's in Canada, which is understandable.

Tori and Andre are probably spending the night together.

_Whatever. I've still got Robbie._

I smiled, remembering that.

He came around behind me and covered my eyes.

"Shhh." He said.

"Robbie, not now. We're at my parents' house!"

"Don't worry." He said.

He opened my parents' house door and led me in.

"Okay, now I'm going to let go but keep your eyes closed until I say to. Alright?"

"Okay.."

_We're not alone. I can feel the others._

I heard Robbie's feet shuffle.

"Okay, open."

I open my eyes to see black, caused by Robbie's hands pressing against my eyes before.

I wait a few seconds for it to clear, then realized my surroundings.

"SURPRISE!" they all yelled.

_Oh my God!_

Jade, Beck, Tori, Trina, Andre, Robbie, my mom, and my dad stood in front of me.

There were 3 others too.

Rose, Ali, and Emily.

"Hiiii!" I said, running to everyone.

I walked straight to Jade and hugged her.

"Where've you been?" I asked her.

"Just around!" she laughed.

"I'm so glad you're here, you have no idea!"

She smiled as I walked on.

I found Beck next.

"Her baby girl!"

_Baby girl?_

"Hey Beck.. Can we talk?"

"Yeah!"

I led him to a corner and stopped.

"What's going on with you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're been kissing me, calling me cute names.. What's up?"

Beck turned bright red.

"I kind of.. like you."

"What?"

He bit his lip and turned away.

"No, Beck. I like you too. Just.. not like that."

He didn't respond.

"I'm sorry Beck. I've gotta go."

I walked away and began conversing with Emily.

I couldn't focus on her conversation.

The thoughts raced across my mind.

I waited for Emily to finish talking, then walked away.

I can't find Beck anywhere.

_What did I just do?_


	13. Tumble

_Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating.. Not much time on my hands anymore.. I'm hoping to start updating regularly in about 3 weeks. This coming week I have 3 huge test, then State Testing the following week… To the reviewer who asked for more Emison fluff, you'll get it! Just not in this chapter.. It'll be in the next Emison chapter. This chapter is in Emily's point of view. I have 2 chapters for you today.. Just to clarify again, if it's in BOLD and ITALICS, it's onomatopoeia. Again, I do not own Doctoe Who. Hopefully I'll stop including it in my fanfics.. hahah. Make sure you please leave a review! Thanks! Share this story with friends if you like it :]_

I swerved through the crowd of people, holding my drink.

Non-alcoholic, of course.

I'm the designated driver tonight.

Cat's parent's decided to go out to dinner so, Jade brought out the liquor.

Only 4 of us weren't drinking, all for the same reason.

Cat, Beck, Andre, and I.

Cat was going to take Robbie home safely, Beck the same for Jade, Andre for Tori and Trina, and me for Ali and Rose.

I bumped shoulders with Tori by accident as I walk.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I say, realizing the soda stain on her shirt.

"Nah! It's okay, it's good! You're alright girl!"

She was so obviously drunk.

"Gather 'round everyone! Since it's my birthday and I love Doctor Who, we're gonna watch an episode!" Cat yipped.

The room erupted.

_Oh, I'm SO going to be best friends with these guys!_

"But first.."

"Boys, you know what to do." Beck started.

Whatever he was upset about before must not matter to him anymore.

"Girls, as do you." Jade said.

She was much less drunk than anyone else here, excepting us 4.

Just then, Robbie led the boys with a beat.

**_Bum, bum bum. Bum bum bum. Bum bum.._**

Then the boys all vocalized with him.

They continued with that for a few measures, when the girls came in.

**_Wahhhhhhh, nah nuh nahhhhh. Nah nah nuh nah nah nah nuh nah nah nuh._**

_This is so COOL!_

Ali, Rose and I quickly joined in, and vocalized 'til the end.

"The Doctor Who theme song! How long have you guys been practicing that? It sounds great!" Rose exclaimed.

"Since it came out again in 2005!" Cat laughed.

"That was the coolest thing ever." I said, awestruck.

"So, do you guys wanna act out an episode or watch one?" Jade asked.

_I like that Jade girl. She's got great ideas._

"All in favor of acting it out?"

Most of the room raised their hands.

All except Trina.

I guess she wasn't feeling well.

"I'll get the scripts!" Cat yipped.

She came back minutes later with several scripts of the episode "The Satan Pit."

Then we were cast.

Beck as The Doctor, obviously.

Alison as Rose Tyler.

Tori as Scooti Manista.

Andre as Zachary Cross Flane.

Cat as Ida Scott.

Robbie as Danny Bartock.

Hunter-Rose's boyfriend who'd shown up half an hour after the party started- as Toby Zed.

The rest of us were Ood, excepting me, who recorded.

We spent the night acting it out, watching our version, and watching the original.

Ali, Rose and I left late, 2am-ish.

_Damn packing._

The drive back to our dorm was quiet, but relaxing.

Maybe a bit too much?

I turn back to see Ali and Rose fast asleep in the back seat.

_Awee how cute!_

I reached my arm back and grabbed Ali's hand.

Then I remembered I was driving.

I turned back to the road, putting both hands back on the wheel.

I thought I was alone on the road, but I guess not.

A set of headlights came directly at me.

_What the hell?!_

I realized I'd run into the left lane when I'd looked back to Ali before.

I quickly swerved back into my lane, cutting it REALLYH close to hitting the car.

I sighed of relief and relaxed.

Too relaxed.

The wheel took control of itself and swerved.

Alison and Rose awoke and realized the situation.

The car scraped the side rails and crashed down over them.

**_FLIP._**

**_SMACK._**

**_FLIP._**

**_ROLL.._**

**_SMACK!_**

**_ROLL._**

**_THUD._**

I looked back to Ali and Rose.

Cuts, scrapes and bruises covered their bodies.

Ali held her arm, which appeared to be broken.

I laid my head back on my seat and shut my eyes.

My eyelids slowly opened, the world a blur.

I reached to feel my head.

The flesh touching an open wound left a burning sensation in my head.

I pulled my hand away to find blood.

I shut my eyes once more and leaned my head back on the seat.

_Relax.._

Too relaxed.


	14. There's Nothing I Can Do

Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter! I was going to be mean and make you guys all wait on that cliffhanger, but I know that sucks so, here it is! This chapter is Robbie's POV! Make you go check out my Doctor Who fanfiction "Forever". Thanks! Review/Follow/Favorite :]

* * *

_Woah._

Some of these people are getting really sloppy.

I only had 2 cups.

Thank God, Cat's driving me home, though.

I'm already starting to feel dizzy.

_Damn my light weight._

I start to walk over to the couch to sit while everyone else dances.

That's when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said, groggily.

"Robbie? Robbie, you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Rose?"

"Yes! Look, there's been an accident.."

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

The room went dead and I put the call on speaker.

"What do you mean, accident?" I asked.

"We were driving and we swerved off the road. I called the police but they're not here yet."

"Is everyone okay?" Cat asked.

_She's cute when she's concerned._

I smiled.

_No, Robbie. Focus._

"Alison's fine. I think she broke her arm during the tumble."

"The tumble?" Beck asked.

"We flew off the road and flipped the whole way down a hill."

"What about Emily?" I asked.

"I-I don't know.."

The room stayed silent; everyone stared at the phone.

The sound of police cars and ambulances filled the room.

"Look, the police are here now. I have to go. I'll text you guys when I know more."

"Alright, be safe." Cat chimed in.

"Thanks.. Byee."

Then the call ended.

Nothing but dead silence.

"What do we do?" Tori asked.

"I-I guess we have to wait for the text." I replied.

* * *

**_Beep Beep!_**

Everyone, except those who were asleep, jumped from their seats and glanced at my phone.

I unlocked it and checked the message.

"What's it say?" Andre asked.

I cleared my throat and read the message aloud.

"Robbie. We're at Winston Fox Hospital on Swindon Road. Get here quick. Please."

"Let's go." Cat said, grabbing her sweatshirt.

By now it was 4am.

Even though it's California, it's still chilly early in the morning.

Jade, Tori and Trina slept on the couch.

"I'll stay here with them. Go. Quick." Beck said.

Cat, Andre, Hunter and I hopped into Hunter's car.

He'd come after the party started; Just in time for our Doctor Who reading.

We sped to the hospital as fast as we could.

Upon arrival, Cat and Hunter raced to the door.

Andre and I casually walked in.

Some of us had to stay calm.

"Which way?" I asked Hunter.

"Third floor. Come on!"

We jumped into the elevator and ran down the hallway until we found their room.

Rose sat outside the door beside Ali, who wore a bright pink cast on her arm.

Tears fell down her face.

"What happened, where is she?" I asked.

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"In there," Rose said, pointing to the door next to her.

"Why aren't you girls in there?" Cat asked.

"She broke into tears and ran out the room, so I followed her. We've been sitting her since."

"Would it be okay if I..?" Cat asked, motioning to the door.

Rose nodded, signaling we could go in.

Cat looked scared and reached down to grab my hand.

I heard Hunter ask Rose if she was okay as we walked in.

Cat and I braced ourselves for what's to come.

She closed her eyes in fear, and squeezed my hand tighter.

I gasped as I saw Emily.

Her eyes were closed; A breathing tube in her mouth.

Her arms sat limply at her sides.

Her skin pale; cuts and bruises covered her head.

She looked…. Lifeless.

I walked to her.

Wires ran from her arms and torso.

The only sound in the room was the steady rhythm of the heart rate monitor.

"Oh my God," I said.

Cat couldn't speak.

She sat down on the chair beside Emily's bed.

"What happened to her?" Cat asked as a doctor came in the room.

"She's in a coma." He said.

"Doctor Smith." He said.

He extended his arm towards me.

I returned the favor.

"How long until she's awake?" I asked.

"I don't know. Um, could be a few days, weeks, there's no way to tell right now."

Cat began to tear up.

"Is she stable?" she asked shakily.

"As of now.. no. We've got a team on hand if anything ever happens."

The expression on Cat's face made my heart sink.

"We just put her on something to regulate her levels. We're just waiting to see how or.. if they work."

"Does Alison know?" I asked.

_She must be crushed._

"I assume she knows she isn't dead, but that's all."

"Thank you, Doctor."

He patted me on the shoulder and walked out of the room.

He smiled slightly as he left.

I turned to Cat.

She was tearing up.

"Sweetheart.." I said, walking to her.

She sniffled.

"Look at her.. she's cold." She said picking up Emily's hand.

She rubbed her thumb across the back of it.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

She looked as if she resisted the urge to cry full-on.

I looked back to Emily.

Her shut eyes scared me.

If the heartrate monitor wasn't beating, you would've thought she was dead.

I turned to look out the glass window by the door.

Alison was still sitting by the wall.

I felt so bad for her.

_But what do I do to help her?_

Her girlfriend is near-death…

"I can't take this anymore.. Let's go." Cat said.

I grabbed her hand and led her out the door.

I knelt down and hugged Ali.

"We're gonna go. I'm so sorry."

Ali simply nodded her head.

She kept her face hidden from view.

"Bye.." Cat said.

_Poor Ali._


	15. I Just Need Her Back

_Hey everyone! I can't remember if I told you this or not yet but, I have huge tests coming up so I can't be updating that often.. Here's a chapter for you! This is Alison's POV._

* * *

"Em.." I said.

I clutched her hand and tried to stop crying but I just couldn't.

"I love you." I said.

She couldn't hear me, and I knew that, but I needed to let her know.

I sighed, leaning back.

I was sitting on the chair next to Emily's bed.

We were alone, and it was really quiet.

The TV was on, but I couldn't turn my attention away from Emily.

_Why her?_

Why not me?

She wasn't even drinking..

I was drinking and all I got is a broken arm.

But what did Emily do to deserve it?

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

All I wanted was for Emily to wake up.

She needed to be okay.

I dreamed of the possibilities night after night.

"Hey.." a voice whispered.

I looked up to see Cat walk in the door.

I wiped off the tears and motioned for her to sit.

She pulled up a chair next to me and handed me a Styrofoam cup.

"I brought you some hot chocolate.." she said.

It was raining out once more.

The room was particularly cold.

Almost.. dead..

"Thanks," I replied.

"How is she?"

"She's stable but they still don't know how long she'll be out."

Cat sipped her drink cautiously and nodded her head.

"I just miss her so much." I said.

I was beginning to tear up again.

"Awee, hun. It's alright."

"But it's not! Look at her. The love of my life, stuck in a coma and there's nothing I can do but wait."

I wiped a tear from my cheek.

"I-I don't know what say.." Cat replied.

"It's fine.. I put you on the spot."

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

Neither of us knew what to say..

"I just want her back.." I managed to say.

My voice broke in several places, but it didn't really matter.

"Alison? The doctors want to have one last look at your arm." A nurse said as she walked in.

"Alright."

I stood from my chair and kissed Emily's forehead, then left the room with the nurse.

"So, they basically just want to do an x-ray and see if you need painkillers. Is that alright?" she asked.

"That's fine."

We entered a room with a doctor's table and a large x-ray machine.

I sat on the table and waited for the nurse to come back with a radiation guard.

Once she did and it was settled on me, I lifted my arm and waited for the x-rays to be finished.

After a few minutes, the nurse returned and removed the guard, then led me to a room.

I sat on the doctor's table in there and waited for the doctor.

_Ugh, so much waiting._

Finally, the doctor arrived, x-rays in hand.

"So," he said.

He placed the x-rays on the screen and lit them up.

"It looks like the fracture's starting to heal, but you'll need to keep the cast on for a while."

_Lovely._

"So, you know the drill. No sports for a few weeks, nothing. Just let your arm rest."

I nodded my head.

"Okay! Any questions?"

"Actually, yes. How long do people usually stay in a coma for?"

"Well, it's sort of hard to tell. Could be a day, a week, a month."

I could feel my face drop.

"Listen, Emily's going to be fine. She's in great care. She's stable as of now. You don't need to worry."

I nodded once more.

"Okay. Now, go home and try to get some rest." He ordered.

I silently stood from the table and walked out the door.

While walking down the hallway, I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Cat.

**_"Hey, I need to go home and get some rest. Please text me if anything happens, okay?"_**

I walked down the hallway and out the front door.

Once I reached my car, I got in and drove home.

Nothing eventful.

I sighted as I turned the engine off.

I stepped out of my car and onto the pathway, headed for my dorm.

As I stepped inside my dorm, I realized no one was there.

_Alone.._

I sat on my bunk and laid down, exhausted.

I needed to sleep.

I forcefully closed my eyes and hummed some soft music.

The notes drifted around my head.

_So much going on.._

_So much-_

_So-_

_…_

_…_

_…_

And then I was asleep.


	16. It's Getting Cold In Here

_Hey loves! Hopefully, I'll be able to upload a lot more soon! This chapter takes place two weeks later. I hope you enjoy! Note: the next chapter WILL be an Emily chapter still, but it doesn't necessarily mean she wakes from the coma. I'm so excited to write it, it'll be so cool! Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

"Oh, Jade.. It's awful.." I said, sitting down across from her.

"How bad is she?"

"She's still in a coma.. Shouldn't be too much longer though, thank God. She looks dead.. As if her body's alive but her brain isn't." I sipped the soda I'd bought and waited for Jade to reply.

"Is she really in that bad condition?" she finally asked.

"It's not her condition.. she's stable and slowly getting healthier but she just looks so bad.."

"How's Alison?" Jade asked.

She looked genuinely concerned.

"She's alright.. I think she knows Emily will be okay."

"That's good."

I took another sip of my drink.

Jade looked past me and eyed a clock.

"Crap. I've gotta head out. Meetings." She said.

Her face seemed annoyed.

Then again, she _was _going to a meeting.

I checked my watch.

"Ugh. Me too."

We stood from our chairs and parted ways.

I called for the elevator and stepped in when it opened.

The elevator rose to the third floor.

It made a "Ding" sound as its doors opened.

I stepped out and walked down the hall, passing numerous rooms.

I rounded a corner and entered a room.

The only problem was..

It was empty.

"Uh.. excuse me sir?" I asked.

A middle-aged janitor stood and faced me.

"Yeah?"

"This was my friend's room. Do you know where she is?"

He stared at me blankly as if I were crazy.

"Nobody's been checked in here for a week.."

_Wait, what?_

I looked back at the door and checked the room number.

It was correct.

He laughed as I turned back to him.

"Relax. She's in a normal room. She didn't need to be in the ICU anymore so they moved her."

I sighed in relief and laughed along.

I hadn't visited her in a week..

Been busy.

They must've moved her right after I left.

"Do you know the room?"

"224."

"Thank you!" I smiled as I left the room.

I walked down the hallway as fast as I could until I reached the elevator.

The doors slid open and I stepped in.

I pressed the "2" button and watched as the doors closed.

The momentum of the elevator made my head a little dizzy.

When the doors opened, I stepped out of the machine.

I strode down the hall until I came to a door.

_224._

I knocked gently on the door.

After a moment of silence, I placed my hand on the knob and pushed the door open.

"Emily?" I asked, quietly creeping in the room.

She laid limp in her bed, still not responsive.

_It's been two weeks.._

The wire has been removed from her body.

Well, most of them.

There were still a few wires coming from her chest and wrists.

_Probably just to check her heart rate._

The breathing tube was still in her throat, though.

Her body had been cleaned up and bandaged.

She looked a lot better, though her face was still pale.

I took my seat next to her bed, just as usual.

The room suddenly became really cold.

I looked around the room to see if the windows were open.

_Nope._

I looked to Emily instinctively, making sure she was still alive.

The heart rate monitor beeped steadily and her chest still rose and fell in sync.

_Why was it so cold?_

The air conditioner wasn't on and it was mid-July.

I quickly flagged down a nurse and asked her what was happening.

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

She paused for a moment, then continued.

"Uhm, Miss Valentine? It's not cold in here."

She wore light fitting scrubs and her hair was up.

I looked down at the goose-bumps on my arms.

Suddenly, they were gone.

The nurse has disappeared and the temperature returned to normal.

_That was so weird.._

I checked the clock on the wall.

It was 3pm already.

I leaned over and kissed Emily's forehead.

"Okay, Em. I really have to go to a meeting now."

I turned and looked out the window on the door.

A familiar blonde walked in the door.

"Alison's here now. Bye Emily."

I gave Alison a hug and explained that I needed to go.

She understood and nodded her head.

I eyed her cautiously, then stepped out of the room.

_Okay. Executive meeting._


	17. What the Hell Is Going On?

_Hey loves! I really love this chapter. I hope you do too! Don't forget to review, please! :] Thanks so much! This is Emily's POV! Enjoy!_

* * *

I sat alone in a cold, white room.

There were no windows and no doors.

I could feel the smooth floor underneath me.

The whole world was serene.

I sat up straight and looked around.

I wasn't expecting to find anything.

Or anyone.

But there, in the corner, stood Alison.

"Alison.." I whispered.

She didn't answer.

"Alison!"

The time she turned to face me.

Her mouth was seemingly glued together.

She couldn't speak.

I stood up and walked to her.

We came face to face within a matter of seconds.

I began to speak her name again, but as I opened my lips, she placed a finger to them.

"shh.."

She removed her finger from my face and disappeared.

I could feel my face drop.

"Ali?!" I yelled, but no one was around.

I turned my body around slowly and found myself facing another wall.

Except.. this one wasn't blank.

A plain white door sat on the wall.

I walked to it carefully, in case it was an illusion.

I extended my arm as I approached the door and turned the knob.

The door creaked open, creating an exit.

I stepped out of the room and inspected my surroundings.

In front of me was a hallway leading to a grand room.

Like the last room, the hallway was white with no windows or doors.

I checked the room again in search of anyone.

This time, no one was there.

I slowly began my ascent down the hallway.

The world grew colder.

The walls twisted around me, spinning endlessly.

I could feel myself slipping away from life.

I hugged myself to keep warm.

I closed my eyes feeling dead, then slowly opened them.

They blurred and my head went blank.

That was it.

That was the end of Emily Fields.

I closed my eyes and let myself go.

And in a moment, I was gone.

I opened my eyes once more, gasping for air as I sat up straight.

I could feel a cold, hard surface beneath me.

The cold fabric lying atop me seemed to be a sheet.

_Where am I?_

A small sign above the door read "MORGUE."

Dead bodies, or so I'd hoped, lied on racks around the room.

_The morgue?_

A medium sized man, presumably the morgue technician, stepped into the room.

He walked to me and pulled the sheet back over my head.

I found myself lying down once again.

I could hear the door open across the room.

The sound of clunking shoes filed my ears.

"What happened to her?" the man asked.

"Car accident.. Died in a coma." The morgue tech answered.

I opened my mouth to object but I couldn't speak.

Paralyzed, I kept still on the table.

"Girlfriend's going crazy. Poor girl." The morgue tech said.

"Hm.."

The man placed a hand on the top of my head.

"May I see her?"

The morgue tech grabbed the top of the sheet and pulled it down to my shoulders.

As I opened my eyes, both men were gone.

Instead, a blonde knelt over me.

I felt the lush grass beneath me.

The sky was a bright shade of blue.

"Alison?"

"Hey, Em." She smiled.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you.."

I tried to get up, but Ali laid me back down.

"Just rest." She said.

"Ali, what's happening? I'm scared.."

"Shhh.."

I did as she instructed and stayed silent.

She leaned over and kissed me gently on the lips.

I smiled, remembering how much I'd missed that.

"Am I alive?"

Ali looked around and realized she'd had to go.

She stood and began to walk, then stopped and faced me.

"Just remember.." she started.

I stared at her with confusion.

"Two can only keep a secret if one of them is dead."

She turned her back again and walked into the horizon, fading as she went.

"Alison?"

I sat up straight.

"Ali?!"

Then, a soft voice filled the sky.

"Em, I'm here."

I looked around, searching for the voice's source.

"Just relax. It's okay."

I suddenly felt very tired and laid my head down again.

When I awoke, Alison was standing next to me.

I was sitting in a hospital bed, surrounded by flowers and bears.

"Hey.. Hi sweetie.." Ali said.

A tear rolled down her face.

"You're awake."

I'd quickly felt a tube in my throat as I tried to speak.

A nurse quietly entered the room and removed the breathing tube from my throat.

"H-hey Ali.." I smiled.

My voice was uneven and cracked a few times.

I hadn't spoken in, I don't even know how long.

Ali chuckled as she spoke.

"Hey Emily."


	18. Freedom

_Hi loves! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I hope you like it!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alison DiLaurentis, Emily Fields, Robbie Shapiro, Cat Valentine, Pretty Little Liars, Victorious or Doctor Who._

* * *

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Better, thanks."

I looked her up and down.

She had a hospital bracelet on her right arm.

The hospital gown she'd been wearing was replaced with a cleaner one.

She was definitely looking much better..

Most of the cuts and bruises were gone or bandaged.

"When do you get out of here?" Cat asked.

Alison, Cat and I were the only three people in the room.

"They've got 2 more tests to check then a scan to make sure I didn't break any bones. If I'm clear, I'll be out in two days. If not, it'll be four or five."

"Why the extra two days?" Ali asked.

"If I broke something?"

Ali nodded in reply.

"They need a day or two to put casts on or, depending on how bad the injury is, to do surgery. After that it's a few days for rest of physical therapy. Not sure."

Just then, a nurse walked in.

"Hi Emily! How are ya this morning?" she asked.

"Hi! I'm fine, thanks."

"Good. You can call for me if you need anything."

"Thanks!"

The nurse simply nodded and left the room.

"Anything good on TV?"

I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, immediately going to the guide.

"Oh! Doctor Who reruns!" Emily yipped.

Alison smiled next to her.

We sat for a while just watching the episode.

Emily decided to break the silence.

"So, where are Rose and Hunter?"

"They went to Pennsylvania to pack up your stuff." Cat replied.

Emily looked confusd.

"Somebody had to go. Ali didn't want to leave you" I said.

Ali leaned over and kissed Emily's forehead.

"When are they getting back?" Em asked.

"Soon, I think. They're bringing our stuff to our dorms for us"

Emily relaxed and her eyes fluttered shut.

"Em?" Cat asked.

"I'm just gonna relax."

The room was silent for all of two seconds until a doctor came in the room.

"Hello, Emily!" the man said.

I stood up and shook his hand..

"Hello, son." He said.

"Hi Doctor." I said as I sat back down.

Emily smiled.

"So! Good news or bad news?" he asked.

"Bad." Emily said slowly.

"Your right arm broke in the tumble. It's a clean break, though. Just needs a cast on it."

"I guess that explains the pain" she replied, rubbing her arm.

"The good news?" Ali asked.

"Right! Your tests all came back. You're perfectly healthy. Once we get the cast on you, you can go home."

"No PT?" Emily asked.

"Nope. We'll give you some arm exercises to do at home but other than that, you're good to go."

"When can I get the cast on?"

The doctor checked his watch.

"I'm free now. Is that alright?"

Emily nodded.

"Great, let me go order a nurse to prepare the room."

Doctor Smith began towards the door, but was cut off before he could leave.

"Um, Doctor?" I asked.

He spun around and looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I came with Emily? I've never seen a cast get put on before."

"That's fine. Can you help Emily get to the room?"

I nodded.

"Great. Room 114.

I smiled and turned around to Emily.

"Okay, bear with me here." I said.

I walked to Emily and slowly helped her get up.

She wobbled a little, but got to her feet.

She leaned on me as we walked, but let go close to the room.

As we walked in, the nurse instructed her to sit on a table.

They took a few minutes to wrap her arm, then chose a color for the cast.

Purple.

_Typical Emily._

I smiled at her choice and continued watching.

They finished the mold and put the cast on her arm.

The next thing I knew, we were packing Emily's things and were on our way to check her out.

We decided I would take Emily in my car and Cat would take Ali in Ali's car.

_Didn't want them driving with broken arms._

Soon, we were back at the dorms.

_Home, sweet home._


	19. New Beginnings

_Hi everybody, I'm so sorry I'm taking so long to update this story! I was busy with school. I'm out now, so I can update much more. I'm super obsessed with a Doctor Who story I'm writing currently. ERMAHGERD. It's so perf. Ahaha. Check it out if you're a fan of Whouffle! Anyway, enjoy the chapter! It's an Ali chapter! PS. Excited for the season premiere?! :D_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except story ideas and things like that. You get it._

* * *

I moved across the mini kitchen in my dorm and opened the fridge.

_It's so weird being in my own dorm._

I was almost always at Emily and Cat's dorm.

Come to think of it, I was only here because Emily was on an audition.

Dunno what for, though.

She wouldn't tell me.

I eventually found what I was looking for and sat down on my bed.

The clock opposite of me told me that I was a half an hour away from my first class.

That's right.

It was fall already.

Nothing exciting happened over the summer.

All the shows I kept up with ended their seasons, so I had nothing to do.

Emily got her cast off, so that was good.

Cat and Robbie went out on vacation to Hawaii for a month and got back the night before.

I didn't know where they were at the time, so I decided to go to my dorm.

I looked back at the clock and realized I'd wasted 5 minutes remembering the summer.

_Now I only have 20 minutes to get ready._

It would have taken 5 minutes to walk to the classroom.

I got up from my spot on my bed, threw my food in the garbage, and walked into the bathroom.

My makeup was waiting for me on the counter.

I picked up my concealer and applied it to my face carefully.

Next, I applied my eyeliner and finally, my mascara.

_Not going all out today._

After I was finished, I walked out of the dorm and stopped at my mailbox.

_Should be something here from my mom._

It was my birthday the other day, and she called and told me she sent a card.

I pulled out all the mail and sorted through it.

_Student fee notifications for us all, letter to Emily from Hanna, something for Rose.. AH. There it is._

I put all the mail into my backpack, which I'd grabbed before I left, and continued walking to class.

When I arrived, half the class had filled into their seats.

The first day started off like every first day.

"Put your name, age, and favorite TV show on the card. Let's get to know each other."

I bet you can guess my answers.

_Alison DiLaurentis. 19. Doctor Who._

Finishing writing my answers, I handed the card to the teacher, Ms. Williams.

Next thing I knew, she was handing them out to the class.

We were supposed to stand up, read the card, then find that person and give them back their card.

I waited through a few, trying not to die of boredome.

A blonde stood up in the front of the class, clutching her card.

"Alison DiLaurentis. 19. Doctor Who."

She looked around the room waiting for someone to tell her it was their card.

I stared at the clock, hoping the time would tick faster.

"Uhh.. Alison DiLaurentis?"

I turned back to the front of the room and noticed the teacher looking directly at me.

"Alison?" the girl repeated.

"Oh! Sorry! That's me." I laughed.

She smiled a little and looked at me, probably relieved I wasn't a weirdo.

"Hah, hey. I'm Jenna."

"Hey. I'm Ali." I looked down at the card she was holding. "But.. I think you already know that.."

"Yeah.. Listen, we should talk sometime. You seem pretty cool."

I turned my head to the side and smiled a bit.

"Yeah, okay. Sounds cool."

We exchanged information, and she sat back down, surprisingly, right next to me.

"Well look at that! Already a new friendship made!" the teacher grinned. "Who's up next?"

I groaned and rolled my eyes, half smiling.

This would be a really, really long day.


	20. A Fight in the Local Sheets

_Hi everybody! Woah, over 1000 views! And 20 chapters! Whoo! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating, I'm obsessed with writing another one of my fics! Omfg! Check it out! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Cat's POV! Sorry it's so short, I felt it should end where it does. Enjoy! Follow/Favorite/Review please!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Pretty Little Liars, or any of its characters._

* * *

_Well that was painful._

I walked over to the freezer and got a pack of ice, then sat down on the couch and placed the pack on my head.

The TV was already on, so I sat and watched it for a little bit, recalling the events of the day.

~FLASHBACK~

"Okay, bye! I'll talk to you later!" I called as I walked out the door.

I was headed for the local sheet music store, Sheets, to pick up some sheet music for a cover I was going to do.

When I got there, the store was buzzing.

Never saw so many people there in my life.

Then this guy came up to me, clearly wanting to talk to me.

"Uh, hi?" I said cautiously.

"Whitney Houston, I see." He says, peering at the sheet music in my hands.

"Yeah. She's pretty rockin'." I replied.

"You sure you can hit those notes?" he asked, doubtingly.

"I know I can hit those notes."

"Oh, yeah? Go ahead. Right now. Show me." He demanded.

That's when I rocked his mind with a perfect whistle tone.

"Woah. Sorry I doubted you." He apologized.

"It's okay, man. Most people do." I said, laughing a bit.

"Really?"

"Mhmm. Why?"

"Just.. I don't know. I'm Dean Samuels, by the way."

"Cat. Cat Valentine."

He stuck out his arm and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Cat Cat Valentine" he smirked.

"So, what are you here for?"

"Going to do a performance soon and I needed to find something to sing. National television."

My face displayed a very impressed look. "Nice."

"Yeah. Hey, you should sing with me! You could get discovered!"

"That sounds pretty cool. Sure!"

"Awesome! I guess I'll look for a duet then!" he smiled.

"You better!" I laughed.

"What's your number, so I know how to contact you?" he said as he pulled out his phone.

"Oh, I'll give it to you." I replied, taking his phone from him and inputting my number.

"Awesome." He said as I handed him back his phone.

Right then, Robbie burst through the door and over to us.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I was just giving him my number.." I replied.

"Yeah, she-" Dean started but was cut off by a fuming Robbie.

"Shut it." He said, then turned back to me.

"What are you doing, giving him your number?"

I opened my mouth to speak but before I could get a word in, Robbie began talking.

"No, you know what? Don't explain. This is between us now," he said, turning to Dean.

"You really don't understand."

"Just get your pathetic-self outside." He said, pulling Dean out of the store.

I followed, unsure of what would happen.

That's when Robbie threw a punch.

Dean refused to fight back at first, but then got really angry and went back after Robbie.

"Stop, guys, come on!"

Dean and Robbie grabbed each other and spun around a bit.

Dean's foot fumbled, causing me to trip and hit my head.

I woke up some time later, lying on the ground with Robbie and Dean surrounding me.

Dean had a black-eye and Robbie's lip was bleeding.

"Oh, my God, you're awake. Thank God." Robbie sighed or relief.

He helped me to my feet slowly.

Dean apologized to me for God-knows-what and gave Robbie a death glare.

Then Robbie took me home.

~END FLASHBACK~

My head was pounding.

By then, I was lying down on my back on the couch watching some ridiculous show about extreme auctions.

_Boring._

I slowly got up to get the remote but my head hurt too much, and I had to lie back down.

My phone lit up next to me.

_"Hey. It's Dean. I'm really sorry about what happened today."_

"It's no biggie. Robbie just got a little heated, that's all." I texted back.

My phone lit up again moments later.

_"Still. How's your head?"_

"It hurts, but I can deal with it."

_"I'm glad. Are we still on for that duet?"_

I smiled to myself and typed a reply.

"Of course. Really looking forward to it."

_This is going to be sooooo fun!_


	21. What's the Verdict?

_Hey everybody! Sadly, this story is coming to an end at chapter 25. I want to start and end with the same character's perspective and on a rounded number so It works out perfectly haha. If you're a fan of my writing style, you should check out my other stories: "Save Me From Myself" and "The Lives We Lead". Thanks! Please leave me a review! :D Sorry, another short chapter but ughh it has to end where it does lol_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious, Pretty Little Liars, or any of their characters._

* * *

"Ms Fields?" I heard from out in the hallway.

_Here we go.._

I walked into the audition room and stopped at the blue 'X' taped to the floor in front of the casting directors.

"Hi, I'm Emily Fields and I'm with Wilhelmina Talent."

"Hello Emily!" one of the women says to me. "What will you be doing today?"

"I'll be doing a monologue from an untitled play I wrote myself and I'll be playing the role of the girl."

"That's very vague.." One of the men said, flipping through the pages I'd given them previously.

"I wrote the play in high school but I never gave the character -or the play, for that matter- a title.." I said shakily.

"Well then, show us what you've got!" The other woman said.

"Right." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, getting into character.

I opened my eyes and began the scene, turning away from them all.

"I'm sorry."

"No, there's absolutely nothing to be sorry about." The casting director fed to me.

"I don't have anybody left to care about me. No one. My foster parents left me when I was twelve. I didn't have any siblings- foster siblings- or any family.. I was left alone."

"Look at you.. You're skin and bones.. How did you survive 4 years?"

"Got a job.. Earned a bit of cash.. But it wasn't right. So, I went to the foster agency and found out about myself. That's how I found you."

"Sweetheart.. I'm so sorry." The woman fed to me.

I turned back to face the casting directors as the scene called for.

"No, it's not! Don't you see? My foster parents didn't give a shit about me. They left me alone to die when I was twelve. Twelve!" I began to cry, really trying to play out the emotion of the scene. "I didn't have a single soul to be there for me! No friends, no siblings, no parents! Do you know how it feels to be abandoned by the people who are supposed to love you?! It hurts! It fucking hurts! And to find out my mother died 7 years ago! I was looking forward to having a proper mother. Someone who would love me unconditionally, and now I can't even have that."

I turned back to face a different wall like the script said and waited for the woman to feed me the next line.

"You have me."

I turned back to face them once more and smiled a weak smile.

"I know."

"I will always be here for you. Even when no one else is. I will be here. I won't pretend to know how you feel because I don't. But I'll be here."

"That's the thing." I turned to the wall again. "You don't know how I feel.. How could you? You're beautiful. Funny. Clever. And me, I'm just.. me. No one would ever leave a girl like you."

"I've been left. But never to the extremity you were… And I'm so sorry for that."

There was a pause, then I spoke my final line softly.

"Do we still have our dad?"

The casting directors all smiled as I thanked them for letting me audition. They feverishly took notes, then thanked me for coming in.

I left the room feeling almost as nervous as when I came in.

That was a call-back from the last audition I had. I was supposed to get a call that night from my agent, Charley, letting me know whether or not I'd gotten the part.

_Did they like it? Was I good enough? Ahhhh!_

When I got back to my dorm, everyone was waiting for me.

"So?" Cat asked excitedly.

"I don't know yet. I'm waiting to hear back from Charley."

Everyone in the room nodded acceptingly and we began to have a normal party.

About a half an hour in, my phone rang. I knew exactly who it was.

"Charley?" I asked.

I signaled to everyone that I needed to leave the room and stepped out into the hallway, Cat and Ali following close behind.

"Hey, hun. Got some news." Charley said.

"About the callback?"

"Of course!" she said.

"Well? What's the verdict?"


	22. Make Something Of Myself

_Hi guys! Ooh, don't ya just looooooovee cliffhangers? :p This chapter is Robbie's POV! Woohoo! Haha again, this story is coming to a close at chapter 25, with that chapter being kind of an epilogue chapter with everyone's different points of view. I hope you all have been enjoying the story! Follow/favorite if you haven't already and please, pretty please leave me a review. :] Also, don't forget to check out my other stories! PS. Who noticed my Emmerdale reference in the last chapter? :]_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious, Pretty Little Liars or any of their characters._

* * *

_This is the moment._

I waited quite impatiently with the rest of the occupants of the room as Emily took the life-changing call in the hallway.

As I waited, my mind began to wander, as it often did.

_What am I going to do with my life? How will I provide for Cat?_

I quickly realized that I don't currently have a job.

I was going to school and getting an education which was good and would help me in the future.

But what was I going to do in the future?

"Never really thought about that.." I whispered.

One of my friends looked over at me a bit confusedly.

"You say something, dude?" he asked.

"What? No." I quickly replied, then went back to my thinking.

_Maybe it's best I don't get a job yet.. I could keep getting an education and play on the streets to earn some extra money.. That way I control my own hours._

It was a fair thought.

If I kept up with school and worked hard to learn the ins and outs of the music career, it would pay off.

So that's what I decided to do.

Besides, Cat didn't need me to provide for her anyway. She'd had a job of her own.

She performed on national television with that guy, Dean from Sheets, who turned out to be a good guy.

Anyway, yeah. She performed about a week before Emily's callback today.

Someone from a huge talent agency saw her and wanted to sign her, so all that paperwork was going on during those couple of weeks.

She didn't need to have me provide for her. But to be honest, I wanted to.

So I decided to stay with school. It'd help me get a better job anyway.

"Man, are you okay?" another friend of mine asked.

"I'm fine, just doing some thinking." I replied.

"Well dude, perk up! This could be huge for Emily!"

I smiled, remembering how hard Emily worked for this.

She did have a really good chance of getting this role. It's for a TV show, which I've heard is supposed to be really good.

I think she told me it was between her and two other girls she didn't know.

Suddenly, Emily, Ali and Cat all walked back in the room, Emily with tears streaming down her face and the other girls with saddened expressions.

_Oh no._

Everyone in the room's faces dropped. Nobody saw it coming.

"So I take it, it didn't go well?" I ask cautiously.

Emily looked up to me, and smiled.

"I got the part."

Everyone in the room breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"But the tears! And-and the sad faces!" I said in disbelief. Then I picked up on it. "Oh, you are good."

I smiled and went in for a hug.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Emily's got the role of a lifetime, Cat's got a recording contract-" I start

"Almost." Cat said.

"Still! Let's get celebrating!" I yelled.

Everyone in the room let out a huge cheer, and began the party.

We celebrated for most of the night, drinking like normal college kids would.

Of course, we were on the dramatic arts campus, which meant we were surrounded by extremely talented people.

Let's just leave it at the fact that our night was filled with crazy, loud, drunk people providing us some hysterical yet, brilliant entertainment.

Needless to say, it was one of the best nights in my entire life.

Although, it'll never pass the night I became Cat Valentine's boyfriend.

I'll never forget that night.

That night gave me the hope I needed to continue on with my life and make something of myself, so that's how it was going to be.

I made something of myself. Just like Cat, just like Emily and Ali.


	23. The Start of It

_Hi my loves. Sorry, it's been a while. I've got a lot of other open stories at the moment lol. Once again, this story is coming to a close at chapter 25! Sorry to say so, but it must :/ I hope you guys have enjoyed the story while it lasted, so yeah. This is Ali's POV!_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pretty Little Liars, Victorious or any of their characters._

* * *

I walked into the classroom that day and sat next to the friend I'd made weeks ago.

She was in a few of my other classes, which was nice.

She congratulated me on Emily's landing the role in the show.

It was put out into the world of the media on the night she'd gotten the call, and was ambushed by calls from family and other friends.

Spencer, Aria and Hanna had called, too. We hadn't heard from them in a long while.

Anyway, I was supposed to get out of class early that day to go Emily's first day on set.

I raised my hand about 20 minutes into the class, making sure I didn't interrupt, and excused myself from my lesson.

I took my car to the Paramount Pictures lot and showed my ID and my passcard, explaining I was there for my girlfriend's new show.

When I got onto the set, Emily was in the middle of a scene, so I couldn't say hello.

I sat in her chair and waited for the scene to end.

When it did, like expected, she came over.

"Sorry.. I'm looking for Emily Fields.. She plays Cara.. Do you know her?" I asked sarcastically.

She laughed and shook her head, then sat down on my lap.

We talked for the bit of break she had, then she got back to work.

I watched her perform and honestly, she's amazing.

I really am so lucky.

The day was really long.

We spent all the rest of the day shooting and rehearsing.

Emily did a lot of her own stunts which, I think, is pretty radical and really brave.

But while she was doing that, I had a lot of time to myself, which I really didn't like.

So, I went into Emily's trailer and pulled out my guitar, which I'd grabbed after leaving the campus and put in the back of my car.

I brought it in with me and put it in Emily's trailer sometime during the day.

Anyway, so I went to Emily's room and pulled out my guitar.

The first thing that came to mind was to play a country song.

It was a song I'd written, I know that much.

The next thing I know, the head show-runner came into the room.

"I was looking for Emily but.. I guess she's not here."

"No, sorry. She texted me about half an hour ago saying she was going to the gym to practice a stunt, if that's any help."

"Yeah, she should still be there. Anyway, what was that you were playing?" she asked.

"Oh, just something I wrote" I said, playing a chord.

"Say, maybe you could play it on the show?"

"Really?" I replied.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Yeah. Can you be at the studio tomorrow?"

Tomorrow was Saturday, so I didn't have classes.

"Yeah, yeah I can. I figured I'd come in with Emily tomorrow, so I'll be here when she is."

"Great well, when you get here, don't go to the set, go to the ADR room."

"Where's that?" I asked.

I hadn't been there yet. Emily didn't need to go there, as it is her first day and they aren't even done filming an episode yet.

"When you come in, there are three doors; the left, the center and the right. The left goes to the outside sets, the center goes to the inside sets and the right goes to editing, ADR and things like that."

"Alright, cool. Thank you so much!" I said.

She smiled and nodded, then left the room in search of Emily.

I smiled to myself and continued to play the song, making sure I knew exactly how to play it for tomorrow.

"Hey, got some exciting news. Text when you can." I texted to Emily.

I was so excited to tell her about it. She was so proud!

Relaxing myself, I continued to strum the chords, making up lyrics and writing them down on a spare napkin as I go.

I couldn't help but think to myself that this would be the start of my entire career.


End file.
